


Nurse Inuyasha

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Bankotsu is sick and Inuyasha is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Inuyasha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



Inuyasha worried about Bankotsu , he had feeling ill for a while now. Bankotsu refused to see a healer, he even swore off the help of Lady Kaede.

Inuyasha was glad he had paid attention to Kikyou and Keade when ever they had their healing lessons. He knew what plants he needed to help get his lover on the mend. He spent the afternoon gathering the perfect ones.

He bundled everything into the small red pouch he had picked up at the village market.

He set off for home he was going to have fun nursing him back to health.


End file.
